The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) estimates that approximately 25% of the 6.4 million annual highway crashes, that is about 1.6 million annual highway crashes, are caused by driver distraction. NHTSA is sponsoring programs to reduce driver distraction related highway crashes. These programs involve developing monitors to determine when a driver is distracted. Once a determination has been made that the driver is distracted, it is then necessary to counter the distraction and refocus the driver's attention to driving the vehicle.